A Day at the Beach
by Cassandra Cassidy
Summary: Yugi and co. go to the beach for some fun in the sun, and our favorite Egyptian spirits try to play antisocial. Further information inside...


_Author's Notes: Very random. Yugi-tachi goes to the beach. Randomosity ensues. Actually, there actually is a plot, for once. Perhaps not a very good one, but it's there, at any rate. XD_

_Warnings: Blatant Darkshipping (Bakura/Yami). Hints at Peachshipping (Yugi/Anzu) and Puppyshipping (Kaiba/Jou). Might be some Protectshipping (Honda/Ryou) if you squint really hard and read further into it than I do. Random semi-subtle joke concerning Wishshipping (Jou/Yugi) that some people may or may not catch XD;. Swearing, as usual... non-graphic shonen ai, also as usual... jokes that could be just as easily perverted as innocent... I think that covers it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did... well, let's just say that I don't think 4Kids would have anything left to dub once they cut all the questionable bits out. XDDD_

_Dedication: To my ever-luffed Snare-chan; you requested a beach-fic, and so, I wrote you a beach-fic._

_Eeeeeeenjoy._

**A Day at the Beach**

"Come on, Yami!"

"No."

"You look FINE!"

"Absolutely not.

"But you promised!"

"I promised I would come with you; I never said anything about letting you pick my attire."

"'Morning, Yugi."

"Jounouchi-kun!"

Such was the argument that Jounouchi Katsuya walked in upon that glorious July morning. At first glance, it appeared as though his pint-sized friend was talking to himself, but as he entered the room, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle – or rather, his head – was visible to the blonde, poking out of the attached bath. He looked less than pleased.

"What's wrong with him?" Jounouchi asked, jerking his thumb in Yami's direction. Yugi grinned broadly.

"He's all upset because I won't let him go to the beach in his... er... usual clothes."

"I don't see what the problem is," Yami commented huffily. "I own perfectly fine clothes."

"Not for the beach," Yugi shot back, giving the spirit a Look.

"But this shirt is an abomination!" Yami cried indignantly.

"Let's see it," Jounouchi said.

"Yeah – let's!" Yugi chimed in. At Jounouchi's bewildered look, Yugi added, "He hasn't let me see it either. I'm sure it looks FINE," he added, pointedly.

Yami gave a resigned sigh and moved forward from his hiding place behind the bathroom door. Yugi's face lit up; Jounouchi tilted his head to one side.

There was a moment's pause; Yami shifted uncomfortably under the looks of his two companions. Finally, Jounouchi broke the silence.

"It goes with your hair."

Yami's face turned red.

"It looks great, Yami! I don't know what you were worried about."

"What did you call this, again?" Yami asked miserably, picking at the garment.

"It's a Hawaiian t-shirt!"

"It's horribly gaudy, that's what it is."

"I agree with Yugi," Jounouchi commented. "It looks fine."

"I cannot believe that you plan to make me go out in public wearing this."

"Oh come on, Yami – what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Without missing a beat, Yami said, firmly, "Bakura could see me in it."

The two mortals exchanged fiendish grins that did absolutely nothing to calm the spirit's nerves.

"Well, let's get going," Yugi said firmly, picking up his tote-bag.

"Yeah," Jounouchi said, smirking, "Wouldn't want to miss Anzu in a bikini."

Yugi went pink as Yami chuckled. Yugi glowered at them, and then said to Jounouchi, "Shame we didn't invite Kaiba-kun..." That shut the blonde right up.

"Right then," Yami said, smirking. "Time to leave."

The three friends made their way downstairs. Jounouchi and Yami grabbed the cooler that Sugoroku had packed for them and, carrying it between them, followed Yugi out the door and down the street to the bus stop.

There, they met up with Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Bakura, the last of which was sulking behind a pair of sunglasses. The moment he laid eyes on the approaching trio, however, he reached up and flipped the frames onto his forehead to get a better look.

And then he laughed.

This prompted the other three to look in the newcomers' direction. Anzu's mouth formed an 'o', and Honda and Ryou exchanged amused glances as Bakura latched onto the nearest bench to keep from falling over, cackling as hard as he was.

By the time Yugi, Jounouchi, and Yami had reached the others, Yami's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. Yugi and Jounouchi cringed as he sent them a glare that screamed 'I TOLD YOU SO' and promised a slow and painful death.

"Nice clothes, Pharaoh. I see your fashion sense hasn't improved much over the past three millennia..." The former thief was quick to take advantage of his fellow-spirit's obvious discomfort.

"At least I'll be comfortable," Yami retorted smoothly, despite his flustered entrance, "Who in their right mind wears a black shirt and jeans to the beach?" he added, sweeping his eyes over Bakura's own attire.

"Yeah," Jounouchi commented, feeling particularly brave – suicidal? – then continued, "I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you get heatstroke—ERK!"

"Bakura!" Ryou and Anzu cried at the same time as the one they'd addressed suddenly lunged at the blonde, catching him by the front of his t-shirt and lifting him a good several inches off the ground. Yami had to restrain Honda as he tried to rush to Jounouchi's aid.

"I'll show you a stroke, lapdog. But it's going to come from having your skull crushed, not from the heat..."

"Let him go!"

Bakura glanced from his prey to Yugi as the smaller boy's wavering voice met his ears. He raised an eyebrow at the boy's courage and defiance.

"Or what...?"

The pint-sized teen was saved from having to retort as the bus rolled up; Bakura abruptly let go of his captive, and Jounouchi stood, stunned, as the white-haired spirit boarded the bus as if nothing had transpired. After a few more seconds, the rest of the party climbed aboard as well, and off they went, a bit unsettled, but no worse for wear.

---------------------

A five minute jostle later, the seven beach-goers disembarked. Bakura hung back, still recovering from the closed-quarters of the bus. He hated crowds in cramped areas. He noticed Yami watching him and raised a brow in question. He read Yami's lips as he mouthed, 'Are you okay?' and gave him a curt nod. Yami didn't look convinced, but he moved to catch up with the rest of the group, and Bakura trailed after, hands stuffed in his shirt pockets.

It was already mid-afternoon, and the sun was blazing overhead. Ryou picked out a clear area for them to set up, and Anzu set about arranging the large sun-bleached blanket she had brought. Yugi and Jounouchi set the cooler down on one corner, and Honda began to unfold the cloth chairs they had taken along. That left the two spirits with nothing much to do.

With a quick glance in the direction of the cliffs overlooking the water, Bakura led Yami down the beach to the group of people waiting in line to rent climbing equipment. Yami quirked an eyebrow, clearly indicating that he felt no need to take such precautions as all that entailed. Bakura, silently, agreed whole-heartedly, and so they continued on behind the rental place to find a less-populated area.

Upon reaching a promising-looking spot, the two looked at each other.

"Race you to the top?" Yami asked, and Bakura immediately saw the other's familiar 'game-face' appear. If he turned down the challenge, he'd never live it down. And besides...

"You'll never beat me wearing clothes like that," he mocked, and Yami scowled bitterly at the reminder of his attire, "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you fell and broke your neck, what with being blinded by the colors and all..."

"I'll give you a broken neck, you two-timing, back-stabbing, side-taking, tomb-robbing—"

Bakura took that instant to begin his scramble up the face of the cliff.

"HEY!" he heard the other shout, but he quickly returned his focus to the rough surface stretching above him.

Now he had a head-start, and he planned on taking advantage of it. Against the Game King, he figured he needed as much of a jump as he could get. Hand over hand, he made his way up the rocky slope, catching every crack and crevice he could find. Finally, he hauled himself up over the top, brushed himself off...

...and came nose-to-hair with the former-Pharaoh.

"What took you so long, Tomb-robber? I've been waiting five minutes!"

"Liar," Bakura snapped, scowling and cramming his hands back into his pockets.

"All right, fine; it's only been three minutes, but still. Are you losing your touch?"

Bakura shot him his best glare before skulking over to sit at the cliff's edge. He easily spotted Yami's little friends, off enjoying themselves. He could make out what looked to be an ice cream cone in each of Jounouchi's hands, one of which he handed off to Yugi as they wandered along the boardwalk. Anzu appeared to be sunbathing, while Honda and Ryou had joined up with a group of kids playing volleyball.

The white-haired spirit heard the other come over to sit beside him; felt Yami lean his head on his shoulder. He grunted in irritation, shrugging his shoulders, trying to shove the other away. But his efforts were ineffective as the smaller one wrapped his arms around Bakura in apology. Bakura's scowl deepened, but he let the other stay where he was.

"You didn't want to come today, did you?" Yami asked, drawing circles on the other's back with his fingertips.

"Hn."

The hand on his back fell still. Its owner sighed. "I'm glad that you came."

Bakura snorted.

Yami blinked up at him. "I am!"

"..." Bakura muttered something under his breath.

"What?"  
  
"I said, 'that shirt is hideous'," he snapped.

Yami sighed. "I told Yugi that, but he and Jounouchi insisted that it looked fine."

"Take it off."

Yami blinked, and moved so that he sat facing Bakura, who pointedly ignored him and continued watching the activity of the mortals below them.

"Excuse me?"

Bakura finally turned and glared at him. "I said, 'take it off'. What are you, deaf?" he snapped. "You know I hate having to repeat myself. Now do it; that thing is an eyesore and I'm sick of looking at it."

Yami complied, albeit somewhat self-consciously, then inwardly thwapped himself upside the head. He was at a beach; it wasn't as if he was the only shirtless person around. He sighed, discarding the shirt somewhere off behind him where he could retrieve it later.

"Better?" he asked his white-haired companion, who grunted his approval.

Yami rearranged himself so that he was leaning against Bakura's shoulder again, draping his legs over the edge of the cliff.

"You own jeans," Bakura commented airily.

Yami quirked an eyebrow. "That's nothing new."

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Yami shifted slightly.

Bakura let out an annoyed growl. "What are we even doing here?" he asked, irritation plain in his voice.

"Nothing..." Yami admitted, frowning, and added, "at the moment." Bakura glanced over at him. That was all the invitation the shorter spirit required.

No sooner had the two brushed lips when a sudden noise behind them caused both to jump. Yami snatched his discarded shirt reflexively and threw it over his shoulders as an innocent-looking girl, clad in the rental shop's uniform, poked her head through the bushes. She blinked. Yami blinked. Bakura blinked, and then glowered at the intruder.

"Um... excuse me, sirs, but nobody is supposed to be up here without having first gone through registration, and if you'll excuse me for saying so, I think we would have noticed the both of you—"

"Are you trying to imply that we're weird-looking?" Bakura asked, his eye twitching ever-so-slightly. The girl swallowed nervously.

"Well, no, that's not exactly what I meant..."

"We were just getting ready to leave," Yami broke in, ever the diplomat. "So if you would just excuse us..." Without waiting for a reply, he got up, dusted himself off, and then dropped calmly off the far side of the cliff. Bakura smirked at the girl's stunned expression before carelessly following after.

The duo landed, effortlessly, eight feet below, where there was another smaller cliff jutting out from the main one. But the girl didn't know that.

"Now, where were we?" Bakura asked, a devilish smirk gracing his features. Yami discarded his Hawaiian shirt – cape? – just in time as the white-haired one dragged him forward against his chest, re-initiating their interrupted kiss. Yami had undone the first three buttons of Bakura's black silk shirt when both spirits felt a mental poke. They jerked apart in unison as Yugi and Ryou reminded the pair of their presences.

Scowling something fierce, Bakura snapped at Ryou through their link, What in hell do you want, brat?

Ryou hesitated before responding tentatively, I was just wondering where you'd run off to. You promised you'd be civil to the others, just for today—

This is as civil as I'm going to get, Bakura ground out. Your little friends are lucky I'm not out there trying to sell their souls to the Devourer... He felt Ryou wince.

About that... where ARE you?

None of your damn business.

But Bakura—

Bakura blocked him off with a sneer. 'Stupid meddling little snot...'

Meanwhile, Yami was having a talk with his own partner...

/Yami? Where are you?/

Elsewhere, Aibou.

/But what about us?/

Yami gave a mental sigh. Yugi, you know I dislike imposing on your time with your friends...

/...You're off somewhere with Bakura, aren't you?/

...

/Yami?/

...

/I'm right, aren't I?/

What? Aibou, I can't hear you... you're breaking up...

/Yami, we're not on the phone—/

Yami abruptly shut himself off from the other. 'It's for his own good...' He turned to Bakura, who gave him a look that said plainly that he was more than a little bit irked.

"Note to self," the former-Pharaoh recited, "making-out on the cliff is a bust."

"Where the hell else are we supposed to go? There are mortals teeming all over the damn place," Bakura pointed out in a disgusted tone, then smiled slowly, "I know... we'll go back to my—"

"Ryou's," Yami corrected, knowing exactly where Bakura was going with that train of thought.

"—Fine. Back to RYOU'S apartment!"

"We promised them that we'd come socialize."

"And we did. Now let's ditch this place and find something more enjoyable to do."

Yami was, admittedly, very sorely tempted to take the tomb robber up on his offer. However, he knew Yugi and Ryou would never let them have a moment's peace again if they didn't play nice for just one day, and the look on Bakura's face told him plainly that the other knew the same.

"Damned miserable brats, dragging us along on their little social outings..."

"Oh hush; we'll have our fun after they go home."

Bakura brightened visibly at this. "Really, now?"

"Mmhmm," Yami nodded, and Bakura looked at least somewhat complacent.

"Well," the white-haired one sighed, "let's get this over with..."

Moments later, the pair had made their way back to the beach blanket. Anzu had given up sunbathing to go swimming, so they had the area to themselves. Yami discarded the Hawaiian shirt, and Bakura's black dress-shirt soon joined it, along with two pairs of jeans. Both down to their swim trunks, they laid down to catch some rays, in the hope that they might be able to get their Egyptian complexions back.

They laid in silence for a while, before Bakura suddenly felt a familiar weight on his chest. Without bothering to open his eyes, he grumbled,

"What're you trying to do, Pharaoh? Give me weird tan-lines? Get off!"

"Tou-chy..." Yami mumbled, but didn't move. Bakura growled and shifted to his right. Yami's head hit the sand with a dull thud. "Hey!"

Bakura opened one eye to see Yami glowering up at him from his new spot on the ground. "I told you to get off," Bakura shrugged.

"I'll give you a 'get off'..."

"Oh, please do, Pharaoh..."

Bakura grinned as Yami turned about ten shades of red and then an interesting purple color, sputtering all the while.

"You are such a... such a... such a..."  
  
"Pervert?"

"YES!"

"What does that make you?"

Pause.

"...What do you mean?"

"You're my boyfriend."

This earned him another few moments of incoherent stammering.

"Just because I am dating a pervert does not mean that I am—"

"But it doesn't matter, because you are one anyway."

Yami scowled.

"You know, just for that, I might not go back to the apartment with you after all."

"You see? You're using sex as a weapon, now! The first sign of perversion..."

"I AM NOT!"

Bakura snickered.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE SUGGESTING THAT WE DO IT ON A CLIFF!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Pipe down, oh mighty Short-One; you're drawing attention."

Yami paled and sank as far down as he could. Bakura just laughed.

Honda and Ryou returned from their volleyball game then, and as Ryou plopped into a chair, fanning himself with the paper plate his already-eaten grinder had come on, Honda raided the cooler.

"Damn," Honda murmured, popping the top of a can of soda and claiming another chair for himself. "It's friggin' hot."

"Gee," Ryou said, grinning, "maybe that's because it's summer and we're out in the open sunlight running around chasing a ball."

"Isn't that kind of activity more suited for humans of the canine variety?" Bakura put in snidely. Honda sniggered into his soda. Ryou just scowled.

"You're not very nice to Jounouchi-kun," he said sternly.

"He's not very nice to anyone," Yami countered smoothly.

"Game, set, match," Bakura sneered, perfectly deadpan. The other three laughed.

"And besides," the white-haired spirit continued, "did I say 'Jounouchi'?"

"It was implied," Honda said, still snickering.

"What was implied?"

The group – sans Bakura – glanced up to see that Anzu had returned, wrapped in a towel. She, like Honda, bee-lined right for the cooler and grabbed a soda for herself before arranging herself on an un-occupied bit of blanket. Ryou smiled.

"We were just talking about Jounouchi and the volleyball game Honda and I were playing," he explained, catching her up.

"Speaking of our resident blonde – where did he and Yugi run off to?" She received several stunned looks. She blinked. "What'd I say?"

Yami snorted slightly at the statement's double-meaning; Bakura nudged him and whispered,

"I told you that you were a pervert, too."

"Stop trying to fight with me," Yami pouted.

"Who's trying?"

Anzu, still confused, shook her head. "Boys..." she mumbled, earning her a round of glares. "Honestly!" she huffed, "Where did Yugi and Jounouchi go?"

"I dunno," Honda shrugged. Ryou shook his head; he didn't know either.

"Last I saw of the mutt and the midget, they were hovering around an ice cream vendor," Bakura supplied, feeling somewhat benevolent in light of the amusing conversation. Anzu wrinkled her nose at the nicknames, but just nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the waves lapping at the rocks, and enjoying the sun and the breeze. Suddenly, Yami sat up, squinting out at the water, his hand shading his eyes from the sun, which had begun to set.

"Oh no..." he muttered, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. Bakura was next to him in an instant.

"What happened? Something bite you?" Yami wasn't paying attention to him, though – his gaze was still focused on the water – or rather, something ON the water. Seconds later, Honda caught sight of what he was peering at.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the brunette grumbled, standing up, "Those IDIOTS!"

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, moving with Anzu to follow the others' gazes. Their eyes lit on the alleged 'idiots', and Anzu gasped.

"What are they DOING?!"

"Trying to get themselves killed; that's what," Honda snapped.

Out on the water, Jounouchi was zipping along on a rented jet-ski, Yugi sitting atop his shoulders looking a mixture of delighted and terrified. Jounouchi pulled a stunt that threatened to send them both careening under the water, but pulled up just in time.

"I do not like this at all. Get them off of that thing," Yami demanded of nobody in particular.

"Would you feel better if it just stopped moving?" Bakura asked, grinning, and Yami could feel the dark energy crackling around the other. His eyes widened.

"Don't you dare use Shadow Magic on them!" Yami cried. Bakura scowled.

"Do you want them off that contraption or not?" he snapped, but the energy dissipated.

A few more stunts were performed, and Jounouchi pulled the jet-ski – albeit crookedly – up to the dock and the duo made their way back to solid ground. Yami let out a relieved sigh as Yugi came bounding cheerfully up to the group at the blanket, asking animatedly if they'd seen him. After everyone assured him that they most certainly had, and had a good glare at Jounouchi – who looked bewildered by their hostility – it was agreed upon that it was time to go. Chairs were folded, articles of clothing were stuffed haphazardly into duffle-bags, and the party made their way to the bus stop, chatting away.

The party, sans Yami and Bakura.

The beach had cleared-up with the arrival of the sunset, and Bakura knew that he and Yami would have much more privacy if they stayed behind rather than returning to his – RYOU'S – apartment. And so, without further thought, he caught his shorter companion by the wrist and dragged him off toward the cliffs for the second time. Yami, naturally, was rather irked at being treated in such a way, and made sure to be as vocal about it as possible:

"Do you MIND?!" he snapped as he half-walked, half-jogged to keep up with the other, "Where the hell are we going; the bus is that way!" At this, he waved his free arm wildly in the direction from which they'd come.

"Time for you to make good on that promise of yours," Bakura said, giving his arm a sharp tug, at which Yami yelped and stumbled forward... right into Bakura's waiting arms. Despite his rather compromising position, Yami still managed to scowl at him.

"And what is this alleged 'promise' that I made?" he inquired dryly.

"The one where you said we'd 'have our fun after they go home'," Bakura purred.

Yami smiled lazily. "Oh yeah... that..."

Bakura scooped his smaller companion into his arms and hauled him off to the cliffs. He noted that the other was shivering slightly in the fading heat, being without his shirt as he was, and tightened his arms around the smaller, who snuggled against his chest, grateful for the warmth. Upon reaching the rocky outcropping, they separated and climbed up to the top, more leisurely this time, and sat back where they had before. Yami leaned against Bakura's shoulder and they watched the sun dip below the horizon as the last of the lights along the boardwalk winked out.

"So..." Yami glanced up at the white-haired one, wondering what he was planning.

Amber eyes blinked at him. "So...?"

There was an awkward pause.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yami finally asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

Bakura smirked and stood up, but Yami was ready this time and jumped to his feet beside the other. Bakura wandered almost absently over to the edge of the cliff that was directly over the water, a little ways to the side of the crevice they had previously used to avoid being questioned by the rental attendant. Now, he looked down at the water, a calculating look in his eyes. Yami had just opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when Bakura quite suddenly dove off the ledge.

Too shocked to move, Yami was only startled out of his bewildered stupor when he heard the splash of a body against the water below. At this, he dashed over to the edge, trying to see through the growing darkness. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bakura's head popped above the surface to gaze calmly back up at the near-traumatized Pharaoh.

"What are you waiting for?" the white-haired one called up, then paused, a sadistic grin spreading over his features. "You look terrified, Pharaoh; whatever is the matter? Afraid of heights?" he inquired innocently.

Yami clenched his fists. "YOU IMBECILE!" he hollered, before diving right in. When he surfaced moments later, it was only to grab Bakura around the waist and dunk him under the water a second time.

Bakura came up cackling hysterically, pausing every now and then to spit out some of the water he had inhaled during Yami's attack. Yami tread water with a furious look on his face, which might have looked more threatening if his hair hadn't been drooping into his eyes.

"Don't SCARE me like that!" Yami said after a time, once Bakura's laughter had quieted some.

Bakura shook his head. "It was well-worth the reaction," he said, shrugging the matter off.

Yami sighed. "What now?" he asked, wondering what was the point of jumping headlong into the frigid water. Without a reply, Bakura slipped under the surface again and started off in the direction of the beach, leaving Yami with no choice but to hurry after him.

When he was finally in water shallow enough for him to stand, he buried his feet in the sand and waited, looking around for the other. The moon had finally risen, its crescent giving the water a silver sheen, but also throwing strange shadows over the beach. Yami shivered again as the water sloshed about his shoulders and the seaweed brushed against his legs, wishing Bakura wouldn't play such tricks on him.

No sooner had the thought formed when Yami suddenly felt a strong pair of arms surround him from behind. He let out a small gasp, trying to twist around to see his captor, when Bakura's voice sounded beside his ear.

"Calm down; it's just me."

Yami relaxed only slightly, wondering what in the world the other was trying to do. It seemed as though he was aching to give the former-monarch a good old-fashioned heart attack, and he was well on his way to success as far as Yami was concerned.

"Why are you so cold?" Bakura's voice, while it sounded confused, also held a barely-perceptible note of concern that was not lost on Yami.

Instead of answering, Yami finally managed to turn around, resting his head against the taller one's chest. "Warm me up...?" he suggested. He felt Bakura's chuckle more than he heard it.

"Why not?" the other murmured, tilting Yami's head up and brushing their lips together. He grinned as he pulled away. "You pervert."

Yami started stuttering again in protest, but Bakura put a stop to it well enough as he bent to kiss the other more heatedly. Soon, the fire-haired spirit began to feel much better, trailing his fingers over the other's chest appreciatively as he returned the kiss in-kind. After a moment, they managed to maneuver into shallower water, whereupon Bakura shifted his weight, bringing the Pharaoh down to the sandy ground to rest beneath him.

---------------------

It was well after midnight when Yami crept through the door of the Turtle Game Shop, making sure to hold the bell so it would not ring and alert the household of his presence. It was windy, and it had been a long walk home after realizing the last bus had already left, but somehow Yami had managed to stay warm the whole way back, despite being clad only in his swim attire.

He had made it nearly to the stairs when he suddenly found himself staring into the beam of a flashlight.

"Caught you," Yugi said cheerily, hopping down from his perch on the kitchen table, a cookie in one hand, the aforementioned flashlight in the other.

Yami squinted against the brightness. "Aibou, you really shouldn't shine lights at people..."

"Where have you been?" the younger asked, munching on his cookie and looking at Yami expectantly. "And you forgot your shirt," he added, smiling, "I put it in the laundry for you."

Yami twitched slightly at the mention of the garment. "I took the scenic route home, and thank you." The spirit moved into the kitchen, fetching himself a cookie of his own.

Yugi looked less than convinced. "Did the scenic route involve a lot of swimming?" he asked, sounding too innocent, a laugh hidden beneath his voice.

Yami turned to look at him. "Why do you ask?" he inquired carefully.

Yugi beamed at him. "You've got seaweed in your hair." And with that, the smaller took his flashlight and the remainder of his cookie and bounded up the stairs.

_End Notes: The last of this was written under the influence of "Moondance" by Nightwish. It's an instrumental and it seemed appropriate enough. D Y'know, cuz Yami and Bakura danced under the moon. Well... it's KIND of a dance... Bwahahahahahaha..._


End file.
